Many kinds of three-dimensional puzzles are in existence for the purpose of providing amusement with varying degrees of challenge. Particular types of puzzles, those most related to the invention herein disclosed, are characterized by movable parts carrying indicia that are placed into juxtaposition with one another so that the indicia form a puzzle solution. Solutions range from those that result from such simple operations as aligning color indicia into rows or columns to solutions in the form of graphic representations arrived at by having each movable part in a predetermine position with respect to all other movable parts, for example, a solution requiring sequential positioning of numeral indicia or an overall pictorial representation with each part carrying a small portion of the picture. A picture may form a promotional representation or advertisement. Such a range provides for amusement for a range of operators, from young children to adults.
Such puzzles as have been described have certain advantages over other types of puzzles. For one, puzzles formed of interconnected parts assure that all parts will be available to the operator in forming a solution, as contrasted with traditional puzzles where parts may be lost so as not to be available in forming a solution. Related to this advantage is the advantage of being transportable as a unit. Without parts that may be lost from one another, such puzzles are available to provide amusement on long automobile trips, particularly for youthful passengers confined to the back seat of the automobile.